


Paying Dues Seanson 1

by evilfox



Series: Paying Dues [2]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一系列十八线演员的日常故事（。）背景是07到08年这样，我的记忆和考证都不是那么可靠，可能有bug。有一定的CP倾向但总的来说是单纯的都市情景剧（。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Room With A View

这天中午我做了一个噩梦。

我猜很多人都会有关于水的噩梦。梦里我沉在泳池底，没有泳道也没有终点，透过池水所看见一切都是蓝色的。不过也很难说那是关于水还是关于Kieslowski（注1）。

Eddie Redmayne打来的电话把我从梦里叫回华氏70度的洛杉矶。

“Andrew，你醒了没？”他在电脑劈头盖脸地嚷着。

“……醒了。 ”我揉着宿醉的头回答说。

“经纪人给我打电话了，你今天下午有空吗？”

“呃……看本子？”我有点迷茫。

“看什么本子，看房！”

我才意识到Eddie说的是房产经纪人。大概一个星期前我们说到过一些关于合租房子的事，Eddie的行动力超出了我的想象。

“好啊我有空。”

“我过一会去接你好吗？”

“给我地址，我骑车过去。”

“你那小绵羊？别丢人了行吗，我接你去。”

Eddie相当看不上我的小绵羊，依我看他租的那辆破车并没有好到哪去。

“听说房子不错，在海边，一个月三千七，我找了个大模跟咱们合租，押金他出。”

我和Eddie讨论过要不要住在谷里（注2），结论是算了。谷里太热，又没什么好房子。以我们接到试镜的频率，实在没有必要住在步行五分钟到华纳的地方。

Eddie他们动辄十天半月地在朋友家睡地铺。对我来说那不是什么令人愉快的体验。缺少自己的空间会让我处于一种濒临爆炸的糟糕状态。

一个小时后，我和Eddie和他的破车一起趴在拥堵的公路上寸步难行。

电视里的LA总是关于宽敞的大道，阳光，棕榈树……现实则要枯燥的多，当你堵在双向十八车道的交流道上，前后左右只有车辆、更多车辆、一望无际的车辆。尤其是当你车上没带着书或者Ipod，无望的等待会让你立即开始胡思乱想，从这个意义上讲堵车的破坏力简直是致命的。

“你觉得你有什么……‘类型’之类的吗？”我躺在后座上翻着杂志。

“什么？”Eddie伏在方向盘上，被车窗透进来的阳光晒得昏昏欲睡。

“我觉得我没有类型。你看我像什么类型的角色？我能让你联想到什么人？”

在戏校里老师会跟你说那些“拥抱一切可能性”之类的废话，可是在行业里，在这里，你最好有个类型，让别人能记住你，在下一次选角的时候想起你。

“唔……”Eddie眯着眼睛回头看我，“……花痴？”

“是吗？也许我应该多试试浪漫喜剧。”

“那你还得先去健身房。”

“操。”但是我不得不承认，“你说的对。”美国大妞们想看的是性感标致的六块腹肌，不是我的肋板。

“别这么焦虑，该来的会来的。”Eddie的兴致总是这么好，他是怎么做到的？

我把杂志盖在脸上遮光，焦虑一点也没有减轻。

问题就在于，我们并不是菜鸟了。

我是说，假如你没有学历、没有经验、一无所有、谁也不认识……一边在餐馆打工一边当群演，那没什么好焦虑的。首先，你的目标只是得到一个有台词的角色，这很容易，因为你周围99%的竞争者根本不会演戏。就算这条路行不通，你至少可以考虑一下长期从事餐饮业。

另一种情况就比较尴尬了。

你考上艺校而且毕业了（这也许说明你确实会演戏），也接了几份工作，开始出现在电影、电视剧的字幕表里，连你的经纪人也认为可以指望你赚钱了，于是他们开始扔给你大制作的本子叫你去试主角，而你的竞争者是Elijah Wood和Ryan Gosling。

我们又花了两个小时摆脱拥堵的车流，Eddie所说的“大模”已经等在那里了。

“Andrew，Jamie；Jamie，Andrew。”Eddie简略地介绍了我们，就跟着地产经纪人进屋巡视去了。

我对Jamie没什么了解，只知道他是贝尔法斯特人，以及他是个模特——后者很明显，隔着T恤也能注意到他形状完美的腹肌。

公寓看上去没什么特别的，不过对于我们足够了。客厅角落里有一架看上去颇有些年头的钢琴，琴上贴着一张纸条，写着“房主物品，非请勿动”。

我走进那间将会属于我的卧室，床和桌子之间有个不大的飘窗，能隐隐看见远处暗蓝色的海面。

而我的期待和不安，比起刚到伦敦那时候，竟没有什么长进。

“风景不错吧？”Eddie搂住我的肩，和往常一样兴致勃勃的，“晚上吃点好的庆祝一下。”

结果我们坐在新家的地板上一人吃了一个双层芝士汉堡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 1、指的是基耶斯洛夫斯基的《蓝》一片里大段水和蓝色的画面。  
> 2、就是圣费尔南多谷，影视城在谷里。


	2. A Weird Place

自从有了自己的房间，我呆在家里的时间呈几何倍数增长。就连Eddie要拉我出去打球都难如登天。

我们两个穿着T恤和褪色的牛仔裤，窝在客厅的沙发里，Eddie细腿搭在我同样细瘦寒酸的大腿上。

“你看月亮，我从来没见过它这、这么大，还有星星，这、这么亮……Valentina，”（注1）

“Val，叫我Val。”Eddie枕在沙发扶手上，捏着嗓子说。

“我不、不能叫你Val，博士会不、不高兴的。”

“他又不在。他在屋里生气呢。”

Eddie有一把洪亮的男声，可是当他说着一个十六岁女孩的台词，他看上去真的像个调皮的少女。这也许要归功于他中学时代演过的众多女主角。让我忍不住想如果他是个女孩没准能接到更多工作。

“你在那种地、地方会幸福吗，我、我可不会，那个，也许，除非跟你……”我捉起他的手，“我们私奔吧！”

这时Jamie毫无征兆地开门进来。

“我操。”他一副眼要瞎了的样子，“你们俩要干嘛？”

“我帮Andrew对词呢。”Eddie没有从我身上移开的意思，我不得不把他掀开。

“我有个试镜。”我解释说，“在伦敦，Terry Gilliam的项目。”

“什么时候走？”Jamie问。

“我不打算去。反正也选不上。”我离开沙发，想去找点冷饮喝，“改天录几段视频发过去就行了。”

“懂。”Jamie说着把自己摔进沙发里，“我对试镜什么的真有点烦了。”

我从冰箱里掏了瓶水给自己，又扔了一瓶给Jamie。

“问题是，这边的气氛太他妈奇怪了。LA是个奇怪的地方。”Jamie说，“你看不出来他们到底是满意还是不满意，每次试完你都感觉挺好的，然后就没下文了。”

我同意Jamie的说法，不断重复失望的过程简直让人心力交瘁。

“Jamie！”Eddie像是有点责怪的意思，“他已经够怂了，我还指望你给他打打气呢。”

“我明白你的意思。”我对Eddie说，“我只是觉得不能期待过高。再说我从来没拍过绿幕。”

“不就是绿幕么，那有什么……等等，我也没拍过。”他好像怕自己记错了似的歪着头想了想，“还真没有。”

不过我不相信Eddie这个脑袋秀逗的家伙会被任何“第一次”吓到。他根本不会骑马也敢去拍古装战争戏，Tom Hooper被他气得要死。

“对了，Charlie拍过！他等会要过来，你可以跟他聊聊。”

我们的朋友Charlie最近刚跑完一系列宣传活动，我猜这就是所谓的“突破点”：Charlie在一部预算近亿的派拉蒙电影里当了主演，不再是无名小卒了。当然我们都为他高兴，也都并不掩饰地嫉妒着。

“嘿，伙计们！”正说着Charlie就到了，还贴心地带了一提啤酒。

一起来的还有Tom Sturridge，他看上去还没从失去一个大好机会的阴影里走出来，整个人像被霜打了一样。（注2）对此我完全能够理解，如果是我为一个角色准备了一年多结果被踢了，我的反应肯定比他严重。

“Tom！”Jamie把他拉过来坐下，“过来，我跟你说点好玩的事！上礼拜我们在标准酒店……”

又来了。

我知道他们都想哄Tom高兴，可是非要拿我当靶子吗？

“……结果Andrew就迷上那个小卷毛了！可不得了了，到处找他的片子看……”

Eddie用他的光脚踢了Jamie一下，“你们别逗Andrew，一会真跟你们急。”

我觉得脸上有点烧。Eddie知道我“不识逗”，尽管这并不是我想给朋友们留下的印象。像任何人一样，我想要加入那些没心没肺的玩笑，而不是在别人取笑我的时候脸红到脖根只想马上离开这个房间。

我知道我的敏感让所有人扫兴了，这并不是我想要的。

“Andrew？”Jamie看着我，所有人都看着我，“Andy，没生气吧？”

“没有。”我勉强地笑了笑，抓起靠在门边的滑板。“你们聊，我出去买包烟。”

在他们看来，我一定像是落荒而逃。

为什么要这样？为什么不能像Eddie他们那样时常“说个我不开心的事让你们开心一下”？

追究这种问题没有意义。如果我能做得到，早在上学的时候就做到了，像Eddie一样当个校园红人。

我踩着滑板走了两条街，在陌生的故乡漫无目的。

真是个悖论，不是吗？我选择演戏是因为这是能让我感到轻松和自由的事。而我必须经历所有这些令人紧张、尴尬、挫败的过程，才有可能，仅仅是有可能，有戏可演。

Jamie说的对，LA的确是个古怪的地方。街上到处是关于电影的海报、看板，人们时时刻刻谈论着制作电影、宣传电影，有时候你觉得自己已经流动在这个行业的血管里，实际上却和自己的目标失之千里。

我回到家的时候，朋友们早就忘记了关于我的话题。

Eddie坐在琴凳上乱弹，半瓶啤酒放在琴上，那张写着“房主物品”的纸条落在他脚边。

What the hell am I doing drinking in L.A.at 26（注3）

他用那把带磁性的嗓音唱着。

“Eddie，”我觉得有必要提醒他，“Eddie，你不应该乱动钢琴。”

可是他看上去满不在乎，“房东又不会采指纹看谁动了他的琴。”

电视里播放着阿森纳对纽卡斯尔联的比赛，茶几上堆满了空酒瓶。这只是我的朋友们在这个古怪城市里寻常的一天。

我装作收拾屋子，把《鱿鱼和鲸》的DVD卷进一堆杂志里塞到茶几下面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注释】  
> 1、 其实不用注吧，是《帕纳索斯博士奇幻秀》初版剧本的台词（这版剧本里Anton显然是个大磕巴，结果电影里似乎没有这个设定了）  
> 2、Tom是《心灵传输者》原定的主演，后来被踢掉了，换成了海登克里斯滕森  
> 3、歌曲是Bran Van 3000的Drinking in LA；这个梗是Jamie采访里说的。


	3. The New Yorker

星期五的早上，我揉着睡眼推开卧室门，客厅的沙发上坐着Jamie和两个金发姑娘。

“早上好，Andy。”Jamie淡淡地说，就像他没注意到我只穿着内裤而客厅里坐着姑娘这件事。

姑娘们也扭头看着一脸懵逼的我，笑嘻嘻地学着Jamie的口音：“早上好，Andy。”

Jamie指着其中一个女孩，“这是Lisa，这是……Sophie还是Sofia？”

“Seraphina。”另一个女孩说。

“早上好，女士们。”我生无可恋地关上了门。

见鬼！我和Eddie谈过这件事了！他为什么不能长点记性？！

尽管我知道对于很多人来说“自己的住处”最重要的意义就是可以带姑娘回家，而且他们从来不会考虑合租室友的不便之处。

我要去找Eddie算账。当然，我得先把裤子穿上。

“Redmayne！”

我闯进他房间摔上门，一把掀掉他的被子。

“你他妈的给我起来。”

“什么……什么？”Eddie迷迷糊糊地坐起来。

“外面那两个女孩是怎么回事？为什么你又不跟我说一声就带人回来？Seraphina……？那算什么名字？她们是脱衣舞娘？”

“她们是演员。”Eddie慢条斯理地说。

“你最好赶快起来把她们弄走，别等我来。”

“知道了知道了。”Eddie敷衍地答应着，又倒回他的枕头上。

我收拾完Eddie出来，客厅里又多了一个人。

“咖啡要吗？”Tom Hiddleston看上去刚从外面回来，手里提着一堆星巴克纸杯。 

他是Eddie的剑桥校友，这两天在我们的客厅借宿，这就是为什么他给所有人买咖啡。他在这边也跑了无数个试镜，一无所获。他并不像我这样社交尴尬，事实上他相当健谈，只是他的高谈阔论让他听起来像个活在上个世纪的老派绅士，和这里的娱乐圈格格不入。其实我们都有点替他难过，因为他年纪比我们都要大， 也因为他实在是个好人。

放下咖啡，Hiddleston抱起他的电脑坐在一边开始敲敲打打。也许是联络工作，也许是写他那些多愁善感的日志。

直到我们都喝完了咖啡，Eddie才从他的卧室里晃出来。

“Eddie，你晚上有安排吗？”Hiddleston问他。

“我们去CAA的派对。”Eddie走向茶几，拿起一个空杯子晃了晃，“没有我的咖啡了？”

“听着挺好玩的。”那个叫Lisa的女孩说，“我能去吗？”

“对不起，亲爱的，”Eddie用食指刮了一下那女孩的下巴尖，“只限邀请名单。”

如果她相信搭上Eddie就能进入这个行业最高端的圈子，那也太天真了。

尽管我们公司被认为能办出LA最精彩的派对，对我来说，那些场合依然没有什么“好玩”之处。

参加公司派对从来都不是“玩”，而是“工作”。我猜我们出门前对着镜子整理头发和礼服的样子就像一群十九世纪的巴黎交际花在拼命勒紧胸衣。

为了出席层出不穷的活动，你必须不断购置新衣服。被Eddie洗脑了“天啊你不能穿着几十刀的西装去公司派对上丢人”这件事的我，昨天咬着牙买了一身一千六的阿玛尼。我们并不丰厚的片酬几乎都撒在这些装备上了。

走进会场之前，把你那见不得人的车停得离门口越远越好。最后端上一杯鸡尾酒开始奋力装逼，尝试吸引Harvey Weinstein或者别的什么老总的注意。

这就是参加一场公司派对的基本流程。

晚上九点半，我和我的朋友们喝到三分醉，谁也没和哪个能改变我们命运的老板说上话。我有点想开溜了。

“Andrew，”Jamie拍了一下我的背，“你的小卷毛也来了。”

“什么？”

我顺着Jamie的视线看过去，他真的在那里，Jesse Eisenberg，从纽约来的卷发男孩。

“他在这里做什么？”

“他在……和Woody Harrelson说话？”

“我也看得见，谢谢。”我斜了他一眼，“我是说，他不是CAA的人，对吧？”

“谁知道，也许CAA想挖他。”

这讲得通。他是这样一个才气横溢的年轻人，带着细腻而毫不刻意的表演。谁不想要他呢？

更棒的是，他有类型：早熟、社交障碍、性压抑、自负又自卑的青少年——这类角色在好莱坞永远不会断货，无论是制片厂电影还是独立电影。

他没穿晚礼服，一件不太合身的条纹衬衫让他的身材看上去比实际上更清瘦。即使现在、很可能在几年之内，他仍然能让人信服他是个青少年。

“你要去打个招呼吗？”Jamie问我。

“不不不，”我换了杯酒，拉着Jamie转向另一边，“我们去那边转转。”

不到一个月之前，我和那个男孩在标准酒店有过一次尴尬的经历，也许给他留下一个蠢货印象，但我不打算为了纠正这个印象而露出更多蠢相。

又一个小时过去了，活动还没有显露尾声。

Eddie在不远处和一群人热烈地交谈着什么。我想过一个人先走，但我需要搭Eddie的车回家。我有点后悔没有骑自己的车过来，虽然那样的话Eddie可能会干脆装作不认识我。

我决定继续等待Eddie，在那之前，我需要出去透口气。

我溜出后门，手里端着半杯不打算喝完的干马天尼。月光落在空旷的草坪上，我仍然听得到室内的喧哗声，但它们听上去那么遥远，就像在另一个世界。

草坪的角落有一个身形单薄的人半跪在地上，发出一些像是自言自语的微弱声音。

我不知道自己是喝多了酒或只是单纯的无聊，我走过去想看看是怎么回事。我的脚步并不重，或者说并不比平时更重，但草坪上别无他人，那个瘦小的身影在月光下回过头，发现我在靠近时他像是受到惊吓似的下意识地缩了一下肩膀。一只看不清花色的猫在他脚边打滚。

那个人是Jesse Eisenberg。

我能说什么呢？“因为上次的事情太丢脸了我根本不想被你看见请假装没看见我”？

Jesse Eisenberg，和他的卷发，和月光，和猫。 真是一个古怪又和谐的搭配。

他显然和我一样不知道能说点什么，我们就这样互相看了大约一分钟，我必须向这个尴尬的场景投降了。

“嗨……Jesse，对吧？”

“……你认识我？”他微微皱着眉站起来，就像被人叫出名字并不是一件让他舒服的事。

“我们见过，在西好莱坞的标准酒店，还记得吗？”

“记得。”他没有迟疑地说，“但是我没有告诉你我的名字。”

是的，好吧，自从那次之后我就有点在意你，我打听到你是谁了，我找了你的电影来看，发现你真是棒极了。我能这样说吗？

“我……是的，我看过你的片子，所以，呃，是的，我认得你。上次你戴着眼镜我没认出来。”见鬼，我居然有本事说出一句比真话更蠢的话。

“好吧，”他点头，“当然，Clark Kent效应。”看不出他是在认真地讽刺还是仅仅想缓解尴尬。

“我都不知道我们在同一家公司。”这还算一句有点脑子的话，比起直接问“你和CAA有关系吗？你来干什么的？”

“事实上，并不是。”他仍是反射式地迅速回答说，“我有几个朋友是CAA的人，他们拉我过来的，因为我不常到LA来，他们说这是最好玩的派对，我必须来。”

“那你玩得高兴吗？”

他双手揣在裤袋里，“我想我不太适合这种场合。如果你不介意我问，你到底是哪位？”

哦。我意识到自己的冒昧。

“Andrew Garfield。”我向他伸出手。

他简短地握了我的手，又恢复双手插兜的姿态。

“那么，你住在LA？”

“是的，不过年底就回伦敦拍戏了。Terry Gilliam的新项目。”这是出门前Eddie给我的装逼小贴士：你就要跟Terry Gilliam还有Heath Ledger合作了，不管谁跟你说话，确保他们知道这件事。

“听上去很棒。”他点头。

“你呢？上次那个……你拿到那个角色了吗？”

“嗯。下个月进组，去宾州。”

那只野猫在他脚边喵喵大叫，挠着他的裤脚。Jesse俯身把它抱起来，那小东西大概在他的衬衫上留下了几个脏兮兮的爪印。

“我觉得它饿了。你觉得呢？”

我抿着嘴摇摇头，“我不知道……我不太了解猫。”

“我记得里面有鱼肉，不如你去拿点出来？”他用一种已经决定了的语气对我说。

虽说我并没有什么偶像包袱可言，但是在派对上偷小菜好像不是一件很好的事。我只是无法对那个纽约男孩说不。

我回到派对上，幸运地发现了一些无人问津的莳萝三文鱼。

“你在干什么？”Eddie突然从我背后冒出来。

“……喂猫。”我故作镇定地把鱼肉包进纸巾里塞进礼服口袋。

“什么？！”

“Jesse在后院捡了个猫。”我尽力用“没什么大不了”的语气说。

“好吧，恭喜你和梦中情人说上话了，”Eddie尖酸地说，“散了之后在停车场等我，别忘了。”

“知道了。”

我几乎是小跑着穿过后门回到草坪上。Jesse和无名的野猫在等着我。

“好了，给你的。”他半跪着把那些鱼肉撕碎送到猫嘴边。

他的声音细而干涩，带着某种令人遗憾的疏离感。

“Jesse？”

有人在后门那里喊他，大约是他的朋友之一。

“我在这里。”

他站起来快步走向他的友人，又突然停下来，像是刚刚想起我的存在，转过身想说点什么。

“回头见。”我说。希望我替他节省了措辞的麻烦。

“回头见。”他很浅地笑了一笑。


	4. Life And Death

Heath Ledger死后的第三天，我从伦敦的冷雨里飞回晴好的美国西海岸。

Eddie到机场接我的时候，我确信我脸上写着“我们的主演死了项目要黄了”的悲痛。我试图把我的行李放进后备箱，并发现这是个不可能的任务。后备箱被Eddie塞满了各种乱七八糟的东西，挤不出一点空间。

我把行李丢到后座上，坐进副驾。

“小可怜（poor thing），”Eddie一边倒车一边说，“咱们这就去吃顿好的压压惊。”

然后我们在405州道上堵了三个小时，回到家里已经是凌晨了。

Jamie有工作去了东海岸，Eddie仍然奔波在各个活动之间，大部分是关于即将上映的那本古装片。事实上我们都参与了那个项目，虽然我的角色只是充当背景——如果那段戏没有被剪掉的话。Eddie想带我去蹭酒喝，但我更想在家里静一静。

我在家闲了两天，大部分时间坐在飘窗前补看前一阵没时间看的本子。Eddie终于看不下去了，

“我听说BAFTA提名里有你。”

“你从哪儿听说的。”我都懒得抬眼看他，现在离公布提名还早呢。

“真的，我听说你在学院成员里呼声很高。”

如果这就是他帮别人振作起来的方式，我得说，不怎么奏效。

“所以我们出去喝一杯吧！”

“什么？等等……”

尽管Eddie的“因为所以”听起来十分莫名，我还是被他拖着去了我们公寓附近的酒吧，当我们没去试镜或派对的时候，通常都会选择这里，不像谷里的酒吧总是堆满了圈内人且消费贵得吓人。

“就是……这事发生得太快了，”我面前的淡色艾尔在昏暗的灯光下漾着泡沫，“不敢相信前些天还一起搭戏的人就那样没了。”

Eddie摇着头，“太惨了。”

酒吧的电视里播放着斯台普斯中心的比赛。

“听我说，Andy，”Eddie郑重其事地抓住的我肩，“反正你现在有……多久？一个月的空挡，是吧？回伦敦去，多去点地方，找人聊聊，你这个BAFTA真的有戏。”

“等提名出来再说吧。”我知道Eddie说的中肯，但是“冲奖（campaign）”这件事对我而言似乎还太远了。

时间太早，酒吧里的人稀稀落落。我越过Eddie看到角落里坐着一个有些眼熟的年轻人。

看上去像Jesse。

我以为他应该还在宾夕法尼亚的什么地方拍戏，而不是在LA的偏僻酒吧里独酌。

酒吧的光线并不好，我很有可能看错。于是我拍了拍Eddie，“那是Jesse Eisenberg？”

“谁？等等……”Eddie探着头望了望，“看不清楚。你过去说句话不就知道了。”

那个男孩（我几乎可以确定就是Jesse，从他有一点驼背的坐姿）专注地看着电视屏幕。他的卷发压在棒球帽下面，似乎比上次见到的时候更长了一些。

Eddie突然扯开嗓子喊了一声：

“嘿！Jesse！”

那男孩回头了，的确是他。当然，他看上去吓坏了、绝对没有料到在这里被认出来。

“是我们！记得吗！”

Jesse僵硬地点了点头。我只好更僵硬地笑着，招了招手。

“妈的，Eddie，你在干什么？”我低声吼他。

“我以为你们已经是朋友了，”Eddie无辜地辩解，“不是吗？”

我不知道该如何回答。我确实想和他交朋友，但我们之间并没有什么真正的联系。

“去跟他聊聊。我知道你想去。”Eddie推我，“去啊。”

“我都不知道要说什么。”

“篮球？随便什么。”

他大概想把我打发走自己好去搭讪妹子，他总是嫌我在女孩面前给他拖后腿。

我硬着头皮端起我的艾尔，走向Jesse的桌子。

“介意我坐下吗？”

“不。”他和我印象中一样表情淡然，但也没有流露出不欢迎的态度。

我拉开椅子，在他旁边坐下。

“湖人打得怎么样？”我猜这就是我的问题，不管被Eddie坑了多少次，我还是会采纳他的建议。

“对手是迈阿密，”他说，好像这就解释了什么，“其实没什么可看的。”

“你知道，你看上去不像那种，‘球迷’的感觉。”

“哈。”他假笑了一声。

……为什么我要说这种话？是了，一个看上去纤细、严肃的犹太演员只能喜欢哲学和艺术……为什么我要说这么刻板印象的话？！这能在我的“不得体发言排行榜”排进前十了。

这就是为什么女孩们总是在抱怨男人对她们说出不得体的话。他们只是蠢得想不出更好的台词，即使当他们真的想给某个人留下好印象。

但Jesse没说什么。他给了我那种眼神，那种“我可以毒舌一下，但我现在不想”的眼神。这是个好兆头。

我见好就收地转移了话题。

“我听说，在这里，鉴定一个人‘红了’的标准，就是有人送你斯台普斯的地板票。”

“希望不会有人送我MSG的地板票。我是说，我知道尼克斯打得多烂，谢谢，我不需要看那么清楚。”好吧，现在他开始毒舌了，很高兴对象不是我。“事实上，我不是很明白为什么有人喜欢坐在场边，那么近的距离总觉得有一点……可怕。”

尽管我没有密切地关注NBA赛程，但某种程度上我明白Jesse在说什么。那些魁梧得像山一样的职业运动员，令人赞叹的同时也会让人有一点悚然。就像当你路过学校球场的时候总要提防校队的混蛋们故意用球砸你，糟糕的学生时代给人留下的条件反射。

“如果我在错误的时间坐在奥本山宫殿的地板上，我不认为Ron Artest会放过我就因为我演过几部小成本电影……”

让我惊讶的是，Jesse远比他看上去更风趣和健谈。他谈论着球赛，关于尼克斯又打了一个糟糕的赛季；关于换来Stephon Marbury的交易从一开始就是个错误；关于现在定论LeBron是联盟史上最伟大的球员之一还为时过早，他还没有赢得任何冠军头衔……他滔滔不绝的样子就像任何一个迷恋竞技体育的中学生，就像Charlie在我们的住处蹭电视看时碎碎念的，关于Wenger做了个糟糕的换人决定，或者Ashley Cole“是个可恶的叛徒”。

“我平时也打球，也许什么时候我们可以切磋一下。”

“是吗，你打什么位置？”他问。

“呃，小前锋。”我胡扯的，我没有那种认真排兵布阵的“球友”，大部分时候只是两三个人瞎扔着玩。“你呢？我猜你打控卫，对不对？”

没等他再一次给我嘲讽的假笑，我已经意识这不是高明的措辞。又是刻板印象：一个头脑出众的矮个子，理所当然是为别人铺垫得分道路的角色。

我猜他注意到我眼里的懊恼，于是放过了我。

“我朋友认为我打球太有侵略性，而且完全不会配合。”他看上去并不以为耻，“他说我应该提高我的防守。”

“你朋友是球员（player）吗？”

“不，是编剧（playwright）。”他露出一个狡黠的神情，而后我们都大笑起来。

我能想象我们现在看起来像什么：两个朋友，坐在酒吧里侃球。

“你什么时候过来的？我以为你还在宾州。”我说。

“我以为你还在伦敦。”

“呃，我们的项目停工了。你不知道？因为Heath Ledger……”

“哦！”他刚刚明白过来，“你和他在同一个……哦太糟了，我很遗憾。”

“大家都很难过，可是这种事谁也无能为力。”所以每个人都只能谈论着那些陈腔滥调，关于生死天命什么的。也许他们应该停止谈论，让那个可怜的人好好安息。

“所以这个片子不会继续做了是吗？”

“我不知道。Terry好像在想办法，可是……我不知道。”

Jesse露出了那种让人心碎的悲悯神情，这也许不是他的本意，只是他的眼睛……不是固执的冷漠就是固执的悲悯。我不知道他是怎么做到的，或许他自己也不知道。

“你失去了一个好机会。”他说。

“是的，不过……”

“我知道大家会说，在生和死面前，你一个人的职业生涯根本不重要，话是这样说，可是，死人已经安息了，是活人来承担所有的后果。”他坦率地说。

“……就是这么回事。”

我不知道是否应该放任自己相信这一点：他在为我感到遗憾。

“一个项目结束的时候，不管它是怎么结束的，最糟糕的是你得开始找下一份工作。”酒吧里的人声渐渐吵闹起来，我必须凑近Jesse让我们能听得清彼此，“看本子，会谈，试镜，想到就压力很大。”

Jesse颇有同感似的点头。

“如果是重要的项目，重要的人，你会紧张，肯定的；如果不重要，你就搞不懂为什么落选，‘我有那么差吗？’没有不受罪的选择。“

“可笑的是……”周围的喧闹盖过了他本来就不大的声音，我不得不靠得更近，

“你说什么？”

“我说，”他的头几乎贴着我的肩，他的呼吸吹在我耳根，“我喜欢演戏是因为我不擅长社交，可是我必须社交才能有戏可演。”

“就是这么回事！”

和Jesse度过的几个小时里，我简直除了“就是这么回事（exactly）”之外没有别的语言。他的坦率让我感到自在，就像我可以对他说任何事。

我向Jesse表示下一轮我请，问他喝点什么。

“苏打水。”

“认真的吗？” 我笑起来。

“我不能喝酒……我在吃药。帕罗西汀。”他一定是看出了我脸上“对不起我不太懂但是听起来很严重”的表情，继续解释说：“如果我喝酒，它们会烧坏我的脑子。我还想靠我的脑子混饭吃呢。”

“对不起，我不知道……”

“没什么，别当回事。”

接下了的时间我记不清都发生了什么，我猜我除了艾尔之外可能还喝了点别的什么，让我头重脚轻，不辨东西；Eddie似乎和一个栗色头发的女孩走了；Jesse和我谈论着我们能想到的任何事，直到他不能忍受酒吧的噪音……又或者是我已经不能进行清醒的对话。

“你住哪里？”似乎是他在问我，可是他的声音好像远在天外。

“我真想和你做点什么，”我挂在他身上胡言乱语，“你知道，一个电影，或者话剧，任何东西。”哪怕只是在10号公路上兜兜风。如果是Jamie坐我的车会有点挤，但Jesse应该没问题。

“嘿，醒醒，我得送你回家……”

在那之后我没有再听到任何声音。我的世界淹没在一片舒适的黑暗里。

我猜Jesse设法送我到家了，因为我感到自己跌倒在柔软的床垫上。

然后我梦到了Jesse。

我们在我中学的体育馆里，打一对一。

他的蓝眼盯着我，穿着训练裤的双腿细而有力。他发动进攻，运球，奔跑，像一阵早春的寒风似的从我身边掠过。

他在三分线外起跳，出手，皮球划出一道优雅的弧线，正中篮心。

 

【尾声】

当上午的阳光开始灼痛我的眼睛，我意识到：我并不在自己的卧室里。

我的确躺在一张床上，但尺寸并不是我公寓里的单人床。

我忍着头疼爬起来，落地窗外是西好莱坞的山坡，和山上星星点点的白色房子。

我的衬衫和裤子被折成方形，整齐地排列在床边，就像是某个有强迫症的家伙受不了它们在地上随意堆放。

这时我看到了Jesse。

他还没醒，裹着浴袍的瘦小的身体蜷曲在沙发上。

现在我能推理出这个尴尬的故事了：Jesse没能搞清楚我住在哪，只好把我带回他的酒店房间，并允许我霸占了他的床。

我想我应该叫醒他，向他道谢（或者道歉）；或者我应该不吵醒他，悄悄滚蛋。我轻手轻脚地穿上衣服，准备执行方案B。

就在我从衣架上拿下风衣，正要开门的时候，我的手机不合时宜地唱了起来。

“见鬼……”我慌乱地从衣袋里翻出手机，来电人是Eddie。我挂断了电话，打算出了门再回给他。

就这样，我失去了“悄悄滚蛋”的机会。被惊醒的Jesse一脸茫然地从沙发上弹起来。

“……早，Jesse。”

“早。”他睡眼惺忪地看着我。

“昨晚给你添麻烦了。”

“没什么。”他站起来，走向卫生间，中途又停下，“哦，对了，你经纪人来过电话，我叫不醒你就帮你接了，你赶快回他一下，那个Terry Gilliam项目要重新开镜……”

“什么？！”

“Johnny Depp，好像是，接了你们的项目。”他听起来并不是开玩笑。

我愣在门口，不知道是不是该拥抱Jesse作为我对这个好消息的反应。

但他没有等我这么做，只是径自走进卫生间去洗漱。

好吧，我现在应该打给Jack，问他新的排期。我打赌我还有一大堆相关的事情要处理。

我不确定是否曾有人这么说过：生活是必然的， 而死亡不是。

 

【完】


End file.
